Cold Case
by twilightrose07
Summary: Her murder had gone unsolved for far too long. He only hoped that Shuichi and his squad would be able to finally provide him with some peace of mind. IYxYYH AU
1. Chapter 1

**Cold Case**

**Summary:** Her murder had gone unsolved for too long. He only hoped that Shuichi and his squad would be able to finally be able to provide him some peace of mind. IY/YYH AU cold case style

**September 1997**

"Kagome, we're going to be late!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She yelled, hopping down the stairs and out the door.

"We've only been waiting for fifteen minutes." Yuka griped as they started to walk down the shrine steps.

"I'm sorry. You know I'm not a morning person."

"Oh, Kagome," Eri simply murmured with a slight shake of her head.

They were just entering the school grounds when a loud, "Kagome," could be heard behind them.

"Please tell me it's not Hojo."

"Kagome, you should be flattered that Hojo likes you. He's only the most popular guy in school." Ayumi hissed as he came into view.

Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but you guys all know I have a boyfriend." She whispered furiously as he made his way toward the group.

"Hey Kagome," She tried to smile.

"Oh, hi Hojo,"

"Do you think we could talk for a minute?"

"Sure." Now she forced a smile to her lips. "I'll meet you guys inside."

Once they were a safe distance away from the prying eyes and ears of their classmates, Hojo turned to Kagome.

"Well, I was just wondering if you had considered what I had asked you?"

"I have but Hojo my boyfriend is coming back into town and we're going to the dance together. I'm sorry, but I did tell you it was likely he would be back in time for the dance."

"Yeah," He looked a bit put off for a moment.

However, a second later, his tone suddenly turned defensive. "Well, who'd want to go with you anyway?"

Before Kagome could even bat and eyelash at his statement, he turned and stomped off.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Two days later**

"Are you positive it wasn't an accident?" The deputy chief asked as he surveyed the body of one Kagome Higurashi.

"Yes, sir, we're positive. Even if it were possible that she took a tumble down the shrine steps, it doesn't explain the kicks the body received post mortem."

"Canvas the area. I want you to interview every person within the vicinity such as visitors to the shrine, neighbors, the family, etc.."

"Yes, sir."

He turned his attention back to Kagome.

"What did you do to deserve such a beating?" He quietly wondered. Then, without another word, he covered her beautiful face with the sheet and let the medical examiners take her away.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Six months later**

The deputy chief placed the last file into the storage box with a heavy heart.

They'd been hoping that they'd get a lead, anything that would help them solve the case.

But it never came.

At least not one of any substance. Numerous people had called in with information in the last few months, and they had checked out every possible lead, but they quickly found out most of it was fabricated.

A long sigh weighed his shoulders down. He hated this part of the job.

A murderer was going to get off scot free because they were unable to track down anyone with any information that would give his department a definite suspect.

While he and his team speculated that Hojo had pushed the girl down the steps in a rage, they had no proof other than the angry words that had been shared between the two.

Without a second glance at his squad, he walked down the hallway to the storage area.

There were too many boxes lining those walls.

Too many stories left unfinished.

With one last glance at the plain looking box, with only her name to identify it from the rest, he placed it on one of the shelves and hightailed it out of there.

The guilt alone of not solving her case was enough to haunt him for the rest of his days.

**A/N:** This idea just sort of came to me. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I would really appreciate it if you would let me know what you thought of it, even if it's just a one word response. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cold Case**

**Summary:** Her murder had gone unsolved for too long. He only hoped that Shuichi and his squad would be able to finally be able to provide him some peace of mind. IY/YYH AU cold case style

**August 2007**

Souta surveyed the detectives sitting in the small squad room. He sincerely doubted their competence, but they had been heralded as some of the most intelligent detectives pertaining to cold cases in the Kanto area and had been making headlines for the past few months as they closed cold case after case.

He watched as one of the detectives cut the tie of his fellow comrade while he lay sleeping on the couch. He wondered how much had been exaggerated for the sake of publicity and tax dollars.

"Hi, I'm Detective Minamino how can I help you?" It wasn't until after the words had left his mouth did he take the time to look at the person who had asked to see him.

"Souta?" A feeling a nostalgia washed over him as he stared at the young man who had been like his own little brother once upon a time.

Looking at him now he didn't see him as the man he had grown up to be but as the little boy he used to know.

"Hi Shuichi," Souta held out his hand and they shook. "It's been a while."

Shuichi nodded absentmindedly. He remembered seeing Souta five years ago on the anniversary of Kagome's death. He'd been eighteen at the time and was getting ready to head off to his first year of college. They had briefly talked, but the atmosphere had still been clouded with so much grief even after five years, Shuichi had found it hard to handle.

"How about we go into my chief's office and talk?" He offered, seeing Hiei, Yusuke, and the now awake Kuwabara giving him questioning glances.

He wanted to ensure that this part of their private conversation remained between them as the prying eyes and ears of his fellow detectives were intently trained on them at the moment.

"Sure." Souta followed behind the redhead and waited for him to shut the door.

"I am pretty sure I already know what this about." Shuichi's features had been schooled into a mask. One that he had perfected over the years.

Souta didn't say anything for a minute. He needed to get his thoughts in order. While he had been preparing for this day and practicing what he wanted to say, it didn't make the situation any easier.

"Shuichi, I'm begging you to look into her case again." It took all of Shuichi's resolve not to reach out and comfort Souta as the unbridled pain shimmered beneath his chocolate orbs. Despite the five year age difference Kagome and Souta had been close.

"Souta, her case went cold. There are no new leads for Homicide to go on." He told Souta gently. He would know. He'd secretly taken over the case once he had been named Detective and assigned with the Homicide Division.

A rueful smile tugged at the corners of Souta's lips. "We found this when we were packing up her room to move."

Souta carefully handed over the yellowed piece of paper.

Shuichi took the paper with unsteady hands.

He swallowed thickly. He had been waiting for this moment to come for the past five years, but now that it was there he wasn't sure he was prepared.

"The night Kagome died she said she was going to go for a run. She'd been so excited to look perfect for the dance that she had stepped up her workout routine."

Shuichi nodded. He remembered all of this. He had been the one to help her come up with it.

"Well, when we moved her desk we found this behind it. It must've fallen there when she threw it in the trash bin."

Gome,

Meet me at 11. You know the place.

Y-

Shuichi could see where this was going.

"So who would she have known that would have a secret meeting spot and why would they want to see her so late?" Hope bloomed in his chest. He would be able to give Kagome justice for the cruel injustice she had been served all those years before.

However, as quickly as it had blossomed it died.

"Souta, I can't take this case."

Shuichi watched as the hope and admiration that had moments before filled the young man's eyes disappear.

"I don't understand. This is a lead. It's one that should have been given to the police ten years ago. If only we had a looked harder, but we didn't want to disturb her room."

"It's not that. My superiors will see this as a conflict of interest. They might not let me work on this case but," He left his statement hanging.

And it didn't take long for Souta to understand. He turned a critical eye to the three other detectives out in the squad room.

The tall orange haired one had at some point realized that the rough looking one had cut his tie and was currently chasing him around the squad room while the short spiky haired one looked on with a bored expression.

"You can't be serious?" The exclamation came out before he could stop it.

Shuichi wanted to slap his forehead as he watched their idiotic display. No wonder Souta had no faith in them.

"I'll pass this information along to my supervisor. I am sure that if I sweet talk my deputy chief, he'll put me on the case, but I won't be the head detective on it."

"Thank you Shuichi! You don't know how much it means to me and my family."

Shuichi chose not to comment even though he did know. He had also been waiting for this opportunity for years. It had driven him to the academy and on to excel in the field to become a detective. He had loved her like the sister he never had.

"We'll keep you updated with any information we come up with in our investigation."

"That's all I'm asking."

A/N: I apologize again for the extremely long wait. I guess it didn't feel like three years had passed since I posted the first chapter. Thank you to all of those who reviewed the first chapter! I appreciate your comments and feedback.

Kuronueslover: Unfortunately, there are not going to be any demons in this fic. I might mention Kagome was a shrine maiden, but I think that is the extent of which priestesses will be in here. I am thinking of putting the jewel in here. I have an idea of how I want to place it in here, but I am not sure if it will work out. Youko and Kuronue are definitely going to be in here :)


End file.
